Midas: Continued
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: When a stray Cybug from 'Hero's Duty' consumes Felix's magic hammer, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun will do her best to get it back.
1. Part 5

_Writer's note: This is a continuation of I Can Craft It's fic, "Midas". She'd written the first 4 chapter a couple years ago, but never could get back to finishing the story. I asked Crafty recently if it'd be okay if I finished it for her and she gave me her approval!_

 _Here is a link to the first 4 chapters (just tag on fanfiction dot net slash to the beginning): s/11386205/1/Midas_

* * *

 **Part 5**

Felix had insisted shuffling and cutting the deck himself. Carefully, with his tongue sticking out from between his closed lips, he stacked the cards as neatly as possible with his uninjured hand. The whole process took far too long for Vanellope. Her legs kicked faster and faster against the front of the couch until Ralph placed a huge hand on them to stop her. She crossed her arms as she flopped against the back of the couch, pouting.

Felix finally had the cards stacked and ready to be spread face down. He scooted up to the coffee table…only to scoot right off the edge of the couch. His companions gasped in unison as the deck of cards flew everywhere.

"Whoopsy!" they heard from underneath the coffee table. A raised thumb shot up from between the table and couch. "I'm okay!"

Ralph leaned over the furnishings, pinching the back of Felix's nightshirt like he had in the kitchen and lifted the handyman to his feet. "Maybe it's time to go back to bed, Felix."

"Nah," Felix replied, his goofy grin making him appear almost drunk. "I'm fine. Let's play this game." He peered around for the cards only to find Vanellope had collected and stacked the deck again. She quickly fanned the deck out on the surface of the table. "Thank you, sugarplum."

"Let's get started!" Vanellope yelled a little too enthusiastically.

The news from the research lab didn't improve Calhoun's mood at all. They'd informed her that the hammer couldn't be removed. Once an object was consumed and absorbed into the cy-bug's code, there was no possible way of retrieving it outside of game play. The only option was to have the golden cybug killed by a player during a quarter alert. If the player killed it, the hammer would become a drop item and be recovered after game over.

Calhoun stalked out of _Hero's Duty_ , face contorted in anger as she tried to tamp down the fear threatened to explode inside her. Not only did she have to keep up with the golden cybug, but they needed just the right player to kill it. An inexperienced gamer would be no match for the nearly invincible creature. Waiting for the right player could take hours, maybe days and _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ didn't have that kind of time. One player noticing the game wasn't working right would immediately result in the orange glow of an "Out of Order" sign.

Tossing her cruiser to the metal floor of the outlet, it unfurled in one swift movement and Calhoun shot off to her husband's game. Only a few hours remained until the arcade opened its doors for business. All she wanted was to spend a little time with Felix before the uncertainty of the day became reality.

She'd expected her little handyman to be sound asleep in bed, knocked out from the painkillers. Tamora's eyes widened at the sight – and sounds – that awaited her in their living room.

"BULL-ROAR!" the drawl of Felix's voice rang throughout the room. Ralph had just laid out three cards facedown claiming they were 3s. Immediately, Felix yelled his doubts of the wrecker's claim.

Ralph and Vanellope sat on the couch facing the front door, both wearing shocked expressions. For a man who couldn't even say "boo" without apologizing for his language, hearing him say one of his soldier wife's curse words fly out of his mouth was completely out of character. The painkillers were definitely doing a number on him.

Vanellope spotted Calhoun first, and she quickly glitched, appearing at the sergeant's feet. "Sarge! Thank gumdrops, you're back!"

"Good to see you too, princess," Calhoun greeted absently, her eyes focused on the back of her husband's head.

Vanellope grabbed her hand, pulling Calhoun down and whispered, "Felix is really loopy."

Calhoun nodded. "I'll take care of it." She walked around the couch, and planted palms on her hips as she watched her husband try (and fail) to pick cards out his collection with his injured hand. For the sake of her sanity, they needed to get that hammer back and get him fixed up.

Calhoun cleared her throat – loudly, and Felix nearly fell back against the couch cushions to gaze up at her. "How're you feeling, Fix-It?"

"Tammy." His eyes were glassy, and the goofy grin was back. That was all the answer she needed.

"It's time to hit the sack again," she told him, leaning over to take his good hand.

"Whatever you say, honeybunch."

As she led him up the stairs, she heard Ralph sigh in relief. "Glad that's over for now."

"Where's my hammer?" Felix asked as Calhoun tucked him in bed.

"It hasn't been retrieved yet," she answered, heavily. "The only way to recover it is during game play. It's extremely risky, but we have no other choice." She was thankful he was slightly out of it as she explained. Felix was fairly level-headed with situations, but there were the rare times when he would lose his cool and start panicking. Right now would have most likely been one of those times, but with the painkillers altering his mood, he only gazed at her trustingly.

"I know you can do it, Tammy." He laid his good hand on hers that rested beside him on the bedsheets.

Calhoun leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, holding onto his words that would help her get through the day. "Get some rest, Fix-It." She was about to stand, but Felix held onto her.

"Can you stay with me for a little while?"

After relieving the wrecker and racer from watch duty (Vanellope had to be back in her game soon anyways), she'd planned to stay with him for as long as possible. "I'll be right back."

Taking care of that, Calhoun made her way back to their bedroom to find Felix under the covers, droopy-eyed but still awake. He patted the space beside him, and Calhoun leaned her back against the headboard, wishing she had more time to shed her armor so they both could be comfortable.

Felix didn't seem to mind. He placed a pillow on Calhoun's lap, and rested his head there, closing his eyes. She began to comb fingers through his hair, savoring the calm before the unpredictable storm that was to come.


	2. Part 6

Part 6

An hour left until gameplay, Calhoun left her sleeping husband. She pressed a kiss to his hair. Glancing back at him one more time, she tried to tamp out the thought that this may be the last time she'd see him sleeping in their bed.

"How is he?" Ralph asked as Calhoun marched down the stairs.

"Same." She paused near the couch where Ralph sat. "He could be out for a while. Don't be surprised if the 'Out of Order' sign gets slapped on the screen."

Ralph hung his head. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"Keep your chin up, Wreck-It. Hero's Duty will do everything possible to get that hammer back," she said, not sure if who she was trying to reassure more – Ralph or herself.

"Good luck, Sarge."

Calhoun nodded in response as she turned to the front door. She was halfway out the entrance when, "Wreck-It, take care of my husband," she said with more emotion in her voice than she wished to portray.

He saluted her respectfully. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Listen up, ladies!" Calhoun yelled as she paced the length of her troops standing at attention. "When I give the signal, the golden cybug is to be released and monitored at all times. You will do everything possible to aid the player and minimize the risk of losing it to the beacon. That cybug must be killed or a good game will be lost."

They knew it wasn't just another game they were fighting to save. It was their sergeant's home and that raised the stakes even higher.

She slowed her pacing, sweeping her serious gaze over the line of soldiers. "Don't let me down."

The troops marched out, readying their positions assigned to them for this special mission. Calhoun scooped up her helmet underneath an arm, inwardly readying herself. Though the sergeant craved a challenge, the stakes were too great to enjoy anything about this one.

Calhoun slipped on her headgear as the FPS robot rolled up, and waited. And waited. Weekday mornings usually weren't crowded, and from their viewpoint, there were few gamers milling around the aisles of the arcade.

Mr. Litwak passed, making his hourly rounds. Right behind him was a dark-haired boy around 10 years of age. Calhoun held her breath, catching a snippet of the boy as he looked intently at the _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ cabinet. He was fishing a quarter out of his pocket when someone called for him and the boy scampered off.

She prayed for the sake of her husband's game that it remained unpopular today. If the classic game could make it through the day without any players, there'd be no chance of the silly little sick cabinet sign Litwak slaps on screens.

By the afternoon business had picked up, but only 2 players had attempted _Hero's Duty_ , and neither were up to par for Calhoun. The waiting was eating at her, causing her stomach to churn harshly. She stalked over to a nearby empty corridor in the station needing a moment to herself. She slowed to a stop, staring angrily at the floor. With a guttural roar, she slammed her fist in the metal wall, ignoring the shooting pain that most likely was a fractured bone.

Her thoughts were on Felix and how he was holding up. She hoped Wreck-It wasn't allowing her husband to do anything stupid.

* * *

A playing card flew across the living room, flying over the baseball cap that sat on the floor. It banged into the wall, leaving a slender dent on the vertical surface. Ralph winced. If Felix got his hammer back at least he could fix the damage.

He set the deck of cards on the coffee table before creating anymore mishap. He sighed listlessly. Without Vanellope, he'd gotten quite bored just sitting around, especially in a house that wasn't his. The little racer never ceased to entertain, and though Ralph enjoyed quiet time, he found himself missing the constant pep of the talkative girl.

He stood deciding a little fresh air would do him some good. Maybe Q-bert and his pals were around. They couldn't exactly have a conversation, but at least it would be company.

It was eerily peaceful in East Niceland. Coily was outside as well, chilling on the front stoop of the Q-bert gang's building across the courtyard. Ralph waved, and the purple snake bounced on his tail in response but didn't make his way over. _Oh well._

Ralph looked at the tall apartment building passed East Niceland. Through the windows he could see the round little occupants going about their business with a few exceptions. He spied Don packing a suitcase, apparently preparing just in case the recovery mission failed.

Boy, was he thankful Calhoun had explained to the Nicelanders what was going on. Some took it surprising well (as opposed to last time when he went turbo), but others were in full panic mode. Gene demanded to see Felix, but Calhoun had put him in his place with a glare that could cut iron and an order that absolutely no one was to bother Felix while he rested from his injury.

Ralph suspected there was question as to why the bad guy and hyperactive racer from another game had full access to the hero of _Fix-It Felix, Jr_., but he was sure Calhoun snuffed out that debate pronto.

"Ralph?" The wrecker perked up at the call of his name. He jumped to his feet a little too fast, bending the black iron railing on the steps. He hurried inside to find Felix at the bottom of the stairs, a distressed look on his face.

"Need something, buddy?"

Felix frowned. "It's game time." It was then that Ralph noticed the haphazardly way Felix's work shirt was pulled on and left unbuttoned.

Ralph heaved a sigh. "Felix, you know we can't go to work without your hammer. Whether we're out there during a quarter alert or not, someone will notice there's something wrong with the game."

"Maybe if we pretend like the game is being played, we could convince the players that they're just having no luck with our game today."

The handyman was sure determined to fix this mess, even if it was just patching it until the right tool – literally - was available. Calhoun would have his hide if she knew he let Felix work in the conditions that he did with such a great injury and besides, "Aren't you in pain? Have you taken your painkillers lately?"

Felix nibbled his bottom lip for a moment before pouting. "I haven't since I woke up and I won't if we go through with this. I'd rather be in pain and aware than feeling dandy but out of it."

"Eye-yi-yi," Ralph facepalmed. Of course, he would. Another thought struck him. "Players will notice you aren't holding your hammer!"

"I have an idea."

When Felix had enough clarity to think of this plan, Ralph couldn't fathom. Or maybe that was it, the handyman wasn't thinking clearly. Three hours had passed since the arcade opened and the crowd was most likely picking up. The idea was dangerous, especially for Felix's wellbeing, but it may just work.

Ralph pinched two blocky fingers to the bridge of his nose, wondering if game over was an easier death than being fatally punched by the Sarge.


	3. Part 7

**Part 7**

The girl who wore the glasses had been spotted milling about the arcade. Every cabinet knew her since she was a regular, visiting Litwak's at least 3 days a week. She had her favorites, but she'd tried her skills with every game in the entire building. After her initial bad experience with _Hero's Duty_ when Wreck-It invaded the shooting game, she'd given it another go and from then on was hooked.

Calhoun was rather impressed by the girl's aim. If they increased their aid for her, there was a good chance that she'd be able to kill the golden cybug. The sergeant breathed in deep, finalizing her decision as the blonde-haired girl stepped up to the console. She snapped and flicked a finger at Kohut, who quickly relayed the message over the com system as the sergeant did her opening spill.

This game would be different, and Calhoun had rehearsed the new lines in her head several times throughout the day in-between quarter alerts. "Listen up, rookie!" she ordered, "A new strain of cybug has emerged. It's your special mission to kill the golden cybug. Are you ready, rookie?" The girl raised the gun, aiming it at the screen. "Let's do this."

The first level played out as usual. The girl's skills and aid from the soldiers kept the FPS robot from being annihilated. The plan was to release the golden cybug as the player entered the tower, that way it could be contained in that area of the game and hopefully be a sitting duck to kill faster.

As level 2 started up, Calhoun felt her heart pounding waiting for the golden cybug to shot out the tower doors. "Keep your eyes peels for the golden cybug, rookie," she reinforced. "Aim for the underbelly."

The doors swung open as a few drones flew out and were taken down quickly by the squad of soldiers. Though it was only a few seconds later, the wait for their intended target was nerve racking. A golden flash bolted from the building faster as rapid fire rang out.

Calhoun felt the wind knocked out of her as the cybug slammed into her, leaving her sprawled on her back. She ignored the blazing fire in her lungs as she jumped to her feet, keeping her line of vision on the target. It dodged the gunfire surprisingly easy even with its heavy gold-casted shell, and zoomed away back toward the station.

"Follow it!" Cahoun ordered, glancing at the FPS screen to keep in character and pointing in the direction of the station. The FPS robot spun around, racing to keep up with the soldiers in front of it. Calhoun wanted desperately to abandon the robot and kill the cybug herself, but the rules during gameplay applied, especially to her as the main character.

She rushed alongside the robot, keeping an eye on the flash of gold in the distance. Her men were several yards ahead, making good time with keeping up with the cybug as it neared the station. The golden wings suddenly dived and vanished.

A panicked sound escaped Calhoun's throat. The cybug was in the station. No telling what kind of mayhem it would cause if it found the tunnel leading in GSC, and their chance of retrieving Felix's magic hammer would be lost forever.

"Block the tunnel!" the sergeant yelled. "Don't let it escape!" She slowed to talk to the FPS, a dangerous spark in her blue eyes. "C'mon, rookie! Let's obliterate this menace."

* * *

"This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Stop saying that, Gene. It's bad enough that I keep thinking it!"

The round mayor angrily twitched his mustache, crossing arms over his chest stubbornly. "I want no part in this."

Ralph snorted. "That's more than fine with me."

"Please stop the disagreements," a soft female voice chimed in. "It's certainly not good for Felix to hear during this delicate situation."

Ralph frowned. "Sorry, Mary."

Mary gave him a warm smile, far from the wary faces she used to wear around him. "That's okay, dearie," she reassured, continuing her work on buttoning Felix's work shirt.

"If you need me, I'll be enjoying one last walk around the lake," Gene informed, turning jerkily to leave.

"Just letting you know, we won't!" Ralph remarked at the mustached man's back. "Sheesh." He watched as Mary helped Felix slip on his work gloves, the handyman grimacing as Mary tried as gently as possible to place a glove on his injured hand.

"How are you holding up there, Felix?" Ralph asked, noticing the discomfort Felix's whole body held.

"I'm making it, brother," Felix replied, though his tone wasn't too convincing. He even sounded in pain. "Mary, just leave this glove off." As tenderly as Mary tried, the glove would not fit around the bandaged injured hand properly.

The small lady nodded, giving Felix a sympatric look. "Are you sure you want to do this, Felix?"

"We need to at least try to appear working."

"Here's a hammer, Felix!" Norbort announced, rushing as fast as his stubby legs could go. He handed Felix a hammer painted yellow. "I couldn't find gold paint."

"This'll have to do." Felix sheathed the fake golden hammer into his tool belt and said as cheerfully as he could through the shooting pain in his arm. "Let's get to work, folks."


	4. Part 8

"Form a barrier!" Calhoun barked as she and the FPS bot approached the station.

Kohut echoed her order, and the soldiers formed a line blocking the entrance to the station – guns aimed and ready.

Calhoun raised a fist, halting the FPS bot. "Up top, rookie." She pointed up above the station where the golden cy-bug clung to the cliff-face.

The living virus buzzed its wings twice before circling to stare down at the waiting soldiers. An ear-piercing screech rang out, and suddenly the golden cy-bug was descending upon them. Every soldier opened fire, but none of the blasts struck the right spot, ricocheting off the iron-hard exoskeleton. Screams rang through the air as two men were taken out.

Calhoun nearly forgot the FPS as she was so focused on eliminating the creature that held her husband's world in its sharp pincers. The cy-bug zoomed into the station, drawing ever closer to an ultimate escape through the tunnel.

"Move, move, move!" Calhoun ordered, snapping her wrist several times towards the stairwell. She turned to the FPS robot, noticing the bewildered expression on the player's face. This was turning out to be far from the usual routine of _Hero's Duty_. She cleared her throat. "This pest is a tricky one, rookie. Desperate times call for desperate measures. We must stop it before it finds its way to terrorizing civilians."

The girl's attention wavered slightly as Calhoun explained their mission. The sergeant shifted her weight to the left of the girl, curious (and a bit perturbed) to what was so important going on behind her. If the girl had been looking straight at Calhoun's face, she would have caught the panic that flashed across it, and the first rule of _Hero's Duty_ would have been blown completely out the water.

Across the way Calhoun spotted the boy who passed up _Fix-It Felix, Jr_. earlier. He must have changed his mind, because now he was playing the game. Ralph and Felix were present onscreen, but even Calhoun could see that something wasn't right. As good of a show Felix, Ralph, and the Nicelanders were attempting to put on, it was gradually not fooling the boy.

* * *

"I hope this works," Ralph commented as him and Felix waited off screen for a quarter alert.

Felix gazed up at his best friend, wide eyes pleading with the wrecker. "We have to at least try, Ralph."

Ralph chuckled lightly, placing huge hands on his hips. "Y'know, I think I'm more afraid of you getting hurt worse and your wife killing me than I am with getting our game unplugged."

"If we make it through this, I promise I won't let Tammy so much as give you a tap on the chin," Felix joked, though his words were strained.

"If that's what you want to call a punch in the face," Ralph muttered.

The familiar jingle sounded indicating a quarter alert. Ralph stepped on screen just in time for his appearance with his fists held high. Felix triumphantly ran on screen doing his best to look natural, but he was facing the opposite of the way he usually faced and Ralph worried that the bandage wrapped around Felix's arm would be noticed.

As they began the game, the player had Felix hopping from window sill to window sill and the strain was already evident on his face. The clinched smile he wore when something was wrong was plastered on. Thankfully the controls didn't completely move him and he could fake a misstep or an accidental jump when he needed to.

The Nicelanders were trying their best to fake the window repairs. The plan was for Ralph to dodge the windows as he showered the bricks down, and the Nicelanders would close the windows when Felix hopped by to fix them. It was obvious Felix's sluggish actions were discouraging the player; the boy jerked the joystick and pounded the 'fix' button thinking that would make the game faster.

Felix felt as if he were being yanked apart from the erratic jerking the player had started out of frustration. Sweat was building on his brow, threatening to drip into his eyes. The player sent him hopping over several ledges, and Felix felt himself falling before realizing he'd hopped off the last ledge on the right side of the building. He yelped as he met the ground, everything going blank.

Felix blinked back to life on the ledge he'd fell from, and he noticed something different right away. Flexing the fingers of his wounded hand, he inwardly gasped. The pain was gone! Dying in the game had healed the wound.

The joystick tugged him along again. Felix caught the worried looks of the Nicelanders as he hopped by the windows. He flashed them an encouraging smile, feeling a little bit like his old self. His hand may have been healed, but his hammer was still in the belly of a cy-bug. It was a matter of time before a player noticed something else was amiss.

* * *

"Alright, rookie!" Calhoun barked, and the girl snapped her attention back to the screen – wearing a startled expression. Calhoun stepped closer to the FPS, her firm voice trying her best to mask the fear that churned inside her. "The golden cy-bug must be eliminated before it destroys innocent lives."

An understanding passed over the girl's features. She nodded and held the external gun up at shooting position, focused. "Ready," she affirmed.

Calhoun nodded. "Let's move!" she ordered, leading the charge down the stairwell, the FPS robot bumping down behind her. Several soldiers stood guard at the entrance of the train tunnel; guns at the ready if the cy-bug chose to flee toward Game Central Station. Others awaited their Sergeant's orders as to how to proceed in this delicate situation.

"Location?"

"Ceiling," Kohut reported, nodding his chin upwards.

Calhoun flicked her eyes up, catching a shimmer of gold that stood stationary on the highest end of the station's ceiling. She motioned to her troops to stand down. Jabbing a finger upwards, she said under her breath, "12 o'clock, newbie. Wait for my signal. This may be your only chance to delete this virus. We're counting on you, rookie."

Calhoun paused, the memory of her husband's wounded arm and the realization that his game – their _home –_ being unplugged depended on upon this child and how well she played. She shook herself, and before she could stop, added, " _I'm_ counting on you."

An eerie silence blanketed the entire station. The cy-bug was barely visible as it sat stationary in the darkness of the station's ceiling. Calhoun's heart thumped faster with every tense second; she didn't notice the breath she was holding.

It's ear-piercing screech echoed through the station as the golden cy-bug descended in a flurry of legs fanned wide, intent on the FPS.

"Fire!" Calhoun ordered with such intensity her voice broke.

The player was quick to the draw, sending several rounds into the descending cy-bug before it crushed the FPS bot underneath its massive weight. Outside the game, static consumed the console's screen and the _game over_ was announced; leaving the girl wondering if she'd ever unlock the special mission round again.

Calhoun and her soldiers stared at the gigantic golden lump as sparks shot out of its motionless body. Her breathing rapidly accelerated as realization came crashing down. The cy-bug was dead, the FPS was crushed, and there was no sign of Felix's hammer. The mission failed; _she'd_ failed.

"No," Calhoun's voice was barely above a whisper before a guttural scream escaped her, "No!" With the blaster forgotten on the ground by her feet, she stormed up to the dead cy-bug with murder in her eyes. "No!" She slammed a fist into its shell, not caring if she broke every bone in her hand.

The soldiers surrounding her watched unmoved as their sergeant let loose on the dead cy-bug. Retrieving the hammer was a great risk, and now there was nothing that could be done.

Calhoun pounded the cy-bug with fists and kicks, shoving at it with all the anger inside her. "Sarge!" she didn't hear the voice call out to her. Calhoun struggled against the hand that grabbed her forearm before she swung out. "Sarge, calm down," Kohut said, pinning her arms against her sides.

"Let me go!" Calhoun struggled to break free. "That's an order!"

Kohut leaned in close to her face. "Calm down and look." He rolled the cy-bug further on its side with his boot, revealing Felix's hammer.

Calhoun dropped to her knees as Kohut released her. She scrambled to pick up the hammer, examining it. The girl's shot must have hit the underbelly, and the hammer became a dropped item even though the FPS was eliminated. Calhoun stood, hammer clutched protectively in her grasp. She didn't have to ask; Kohut was already tossing the cruiser to her.

"Kohut, take charge," Calhoun ordered, and blasted off into the tunnel.

* * *

Felix's energy returned, but the Nicelanders were starting to wear thin. It was hard keeping track of where Felix would be led, and some missteps were becoming obvious. But what stopped their show was a wayward brick smashing into a window. The player's frustrated expression turned puzzled. He hopped Felix to the window, but the hammer didn't fix it.

The boy straightened up, staring at the screen, before he walked off. The timer had ran its length and the game had reset since the boy left, and Felix and Ralph were back on the ground just outside of the screen's view. Felix's breath hitched when Litwak began to walk their way accompanied by the boy. He threw a panicked look Ralph's way, wetness pricking at the corners of his eyes. They'd all tried their best to save the game, but it wasn't enough.

A familiar noise coming from the tunnel caught their attention, and Calhoun zoomed out. She held a golden glinting object that Felix recognized instantly – his hammer! She flew behind the apartment building, hovering down to Felix.

"You did it! Thank you so much, Tammy!" The smile Felix wore threatened to split his face, relief filling him as his wife handed him the hammer. Good golly, was it a relief to feel the weight of it in his grasp.

"Thank me later," Calhoun said, reeling him in for a victory kiss.

Felix didn't wish to break the kiss, and by the way Tammy was holding onto him, she didn't either. They continued to lose themselves in each other until someone cleared their throat.

"Uh, guys. Litwak's coming."

Calhoun broke their connection, eyeing Ralph before turning attention back to Felix. "Now get back to saving your game, soldier." With mission accomplished, she blasted back toward the tunnel just in time.

As Litwak inspected the game, he found absolutely nothing wrong with it. Ralph was breaking windows, Felix was fixing them, and there were no mishaps or sluggishness of the controls. The player eventually walked away with his quarter reimbursed and a confused look on his face.

Felix smiled over at Ralph as they waited for the next player, and the wrecker smiled back, giving him a big thumbs up. It was a close call, but his Tammy Jean had come through like he knew she would.


End file.
